My Little Fairy
by Aiiriika
Summary: Luna reads a book by Rowena Ravenclaw about a possible 8th evolution for her Pokemon partner, Eevee. She then proceeds to ask Draco's opinion on it, after her Eevee did a good deed for him. Pokemon AU. Slight Luna x Draco. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter or Pokemon, they all belong to J.K. Rowling and The Pokemon Company respectively.

* * *

Over a thousand years ago, Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of their age, alongside their Pokemon partners. There was the brave Godric Gryffindor, with his male Pokemon, Pyroar. The kind Helga Hufflepuff, with her female Pokemon, Furret. The wise Rowena Ravenclaw, with her female Pokemon, Altaria. And, the ever cunning Salazar Slytherin, with his male Pokemon, Serperior. The four founders made sure that the school was safe for both students and their Pokemon. They decreed that each student may possess only one Pokemon of their choosing, be it a hand-me down or captured on their own. Once they graduated, they are now allowed to possess up to 6 Pokemon in their team. As years went by, the students of Hogwarts continued to live and learn alongside their partners as they went through their time at the school. Some Pokemon were even doing maintenance, such as cleaning and fixing the place.

At the Black Lake, sits a Ravenclaw student with long curly blond hair, tied into two low ponytails, and with blue eyes grazing over a book that is positioned on her lap. Next to her was her partner Pokemon, Eevee, who was happily curled up into a ball and taking a nap. This student was Luna Lovegood, and reading books was her favorite thing to do when she had no classes or finished her homeworks, besides playing with Eevee of course.

"Hm?" Luna looked up and turned her head slightly from her book, after hearing some girly giggles from far behind her. She could see some Slytherin girls, led by Pansy Parkinson, of course, giggling over some gossip that's going around the school, probably. Luna then looked to their partners, and each girl has at least one of the evolution forms of Eevee. Pansy owned a Leafeon, which didn't surprise Luna since it was as green as her house.

"..." She then turned to look at her sleeping Eevee and wondered to herself. _What kind of evolution would you want, Eevee? _She thought, closing her book and stroking Eevee's fur gently. This caused the little one to stir and wake up from Luna's touch. She nuzzled her head against Luna's palm and smiled.

"Maybe I'll just let you decide…" She whispered to Eevee. With that said, Luna stood up from her spot, with Eevee following suit, and made her way up the hill and into Hogwarts to return the book that she was reading. The book was actually about Pokemon Evolution, written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. At the part that Luna stopped reading at, was a page talking about Eevee's multiple evolutions. It said that Eevee did not just have 7 evolutions, but 8. However, to Luna's disappointment, Rowena never discovered how exactly to evolve Eevee into this new form.

"Hehe… I'm sure not knowing something must have really annoyed Professor Ravenclaw" Luna thought to herself, as she finally made it to the library. She nodded to Madam Pince, and smiled at her partner, Noctowl. Luna then proceeded to go to the shelf that collected all the return books. But as Luna was making her way to said shelf, Eevee noticed a blonde haired boy, leaving the library, accidentally dropping his feather pen. Eevee nervously looked at Luna and then the feather pen and decided to do the right thing by returning it, she thought that Luna might not notice her absence.

With that, Eevee ran over to the pen and picked the feather part with her mouth and ran out the library, only to be greeted by a sea of people. Panicking, Eevee looked around for a spec of blonde hair. After a few minutes she finally saw him and ran through the crowd from under them. Eevee was trying her best to catch up, but was either stuck within the crowd or lost. After a while Eevee soon made it to the dungeons where she thought she saw the blonde, and was glad to be right.

"Vee! Vee, Vee!" She called out to him. Before the blonde could whisper the password, he turned to look at the source of the sound.

"Huh?" It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He raised a brow at the little Pokemon. But then noticed the object in its mouth.

"Is that my pen?" He asked. Eevee walked up to Draco and stood on her two hind legs, to reach and hand it over to him. Draco then checked his bag to see that the pen was indeed missing.

"Huh? Must have fallen out" He looked back at the Eevee and calmly took the pen from its mouth.

"Thanks… I guess, who do you belong to?" Draco asked, as he kneeled and gave the pokemon a good scratch under its chin.

"Mmmmm~ Vee!" Eevee purred in glee at the affection.

"Eevee!?" Draco then looked up at the sound of a worried Luna, as she made her way to Eevee. Eevee then turned around in glee and ran to jump into Luna's arms, nuzzling against her chest.

"I was so worried about you, I turned around and you were gone. I had to ask people if they saw an Eevee running around and it led me here… Huh?" Luna then looked up and met the gaze of Draco.

"Lovegood…" Draco nodded.

"Hello Draco, I'm sorry if my Eevee was bothering you, she just ran off on her own and found that she was gone…" She said, as she stroked Eevee's head.

"I should be thanking your Eevee, she… Brought my feather pen back" He said, as he wiggled the pen in his hand.

"Really? So that's what you did, good girl Eevee" She smiled and nuzzled her head against the little Pokemon.

"... You want to come in the common room?" Draco asked, as he nudge his head, pointing towards the painting entrance.

"...Uhm, are you sure? I mean, I'm not a Slytherin" She asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just tell them we have a project together or something" He answered, as he whispered the password and led the two inside. Luna proceeded to follow and placed Eevee down to let her run around a bit.

"I assume you've been in the Slytherin common room before?" Draco asked.

"Mhm, I had to tutor a first year Slytherin one time and the only place she felt comfortable was in here, so I insisted we studied here" Luna said.

"Ah, so that's what you were doing" Draco said, recalling one time when he saw Luna in here, talking with a first year by one of the study tables. He proceeded to sit down on an armchair and gestured Luna to do the same on the sofa.

"Where's your partner?" Luna asked. With that said, Draco smirked and whistled for his partner. Then suddenly a white blur zoomed out of the male's dormitory and towards Eevee. Eevee fell back as she was greeted by a large white Pokemon towering over her.

"Amazing, you possess an Absol, as expected of a Malfoy" Luna clasp her hands together in awe of the majestic Pokemon.

"Hehe, yeah, I've had him since I was a young lad… My father decided to teach me how to catch a Pokemon at a young age" Draco explained.

"What a coincidence… I've had Eevee ever since I was a little girl. My father saw me playing with her one time and decided to catch her for me" She smiled at the memory.

"... Have you decided on her evolution?" Draco asked.

"Uhm… Not yet… I'll be honest, seeing Pansy and the other Slytherin girls, makes me feel a little envious… Already deciding on their evolutions for their Eevees" Luna explained.

"Relax, all they do is strut with their Pokemon, use them as accessories. Your bond with Eevee here is much stronger" He said, as he watched his Absol play with Eevee.

"I guess you're right… But I did discover something from one of Lady Rowena's books about Pokemon Evolution" She looked at Draco, wondering if he's even interest in hearing such a thing.

"Oh? Do tell" Draco asked, as he rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his palm.

"Well, she discovered that Eevee not only had 7 evolutions, but 8!"

"8? How?" Draco asked.

"That's the thing… She doesn't know how to unlock it… She's only heard of it from countless number of people, but she has never seen the 8th form of Eevee…" She explained.

"Must have been frustrating for her to not know something" Draco smirked.

"I know right" Luna giggled. Eevee then ran towards Luna and jumped on her lap.

"I'm… guessing you wanted her to evolve into that final form" He asked.

"Mhm… But even if Eevee doesn't evolve into that new final form, I don't care… " She hugged Eevee tight, and Eevee nuzzled back. "I love Eevee no matter what evolution she chooses to be…" Luna closed her eyes and continued to cuddle her.

"Great… Hm?" Draco then notice Eevee glow a little, but some parts of the light were pink in color.

"Hm? Is something wrong Draco?" Luna asked as she let go of Eevee. Draco noticed that Eevee stopped glowing after her hug with Luna.

"It's… Nothing… It's almost lunch. We better head up to the Great Hall" Draco suggested. Luna nodded in agreement and placed Eevee down.

"Very well, I'll head on up… It was surprisingly nice to talk to you Draco" Luna said as she made her way to the portrait entrance.

"Surprisingly?" Draco asked.

"Well… Your not exactly the nicest when it comes to being around other people of a different house, am I correct?" Luna asked.

"Hehe, Fair point… Then I suggest you tell no one about this" Draco said as Luna's head was now peaking in, as well as Eevee's.

"My lips are sealed" She made a lip zipping motion and gently closed the door to the common room.

"... Did you see Eevee glow, Absol?" Draco asked his Pokemon. The disaster Pokemon just nodded.

"Looks like Luna is gets her 8th evolution after all…" He smiled to himself and made his way towards the portrait entrance as well.


End file.
